Uncertain Death
by bellacitron
Summary: the story of Alexandra Simon is an interesting and painful one. You may know Alexandra as Alice Cullen, as she calls herself today. Set in prestent day, this is the story of Alice, who's painful begining is not one to be soon forgotten. usual pairings.
1. Chapter 1

UNCERTAIN DEATH

**UNCERTAIN DEATH**

**BY BELLACITRON**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**TROUBLED TEEN ACT**

**Alexandra POV**

"What do you see?" asked the doctor, displaying a large white thick paper board splotched with ink that played like happy children to my unfocused eyes.

"Scarlets." I said trying, once again, unsuccessfully, to struggle out of my strait jacket. It was all for show of course- both he and I knew that even with my undeniable expertise when it comes to strait jackets, I would never escape him and his needle happy colleagues. _How long am I going to be able to play the troubled teen role in our little show of intrigue?_ I thought

"Can you elaborate?" he said, obviously tired of my ilk and I. He had been getting a lot of trouble from me; maybe I should throw him a bone. _Ok, just a little one, _I thought with a tiny mischievously sullen smile of my own.

"Roses, if I must put it in you're terms." I said in a slow, lazy drawl .Its just super fun to piss him off, that is, if you know how to do it right. I would bet my bun that he could here my eyes rolling in their dainty little sockets.

"And now?" he said, flipping to a new board, trying to interpret my innermost subconscious thoughts. I pretended to zone out to a half conscious state and muttered an incoherent answer to the all-seeing doctor. He didn't like my answer. Apparently.

"And now." He said more forcefully, letting his accent seep through his carefully cultivated façade. Bull's-eye. _I am a horrid child, _Thought to myself, _my only form of entertainment is to watch him squirm, and I do it all the time. _

"Heaven isn't close in a place like this! I want out! I want to DIE!" I wailed hideously as tears poured down my face, burning my cracked, dry lips. I feel sorry, but not as much as I should. I couldn't resist the temptation.

"Its okay, nobody is going hurt you," he said, obviously shocked at my sudden out break, as he very well should be, "stay here and breath easy," he commanded as he walked through the door, locking it behind as he went. Thank God, I thought the ass would never leave.

My sister always thought I should go into acting. _Jesus, I haven't seen her since we were eight, I haven't seen my own twin for almost a decade,_ I considered slowly.

I've always bean an outcast, for the better or worse I have no idea. Obviously it was for the worse.

And now?

Apparently it doesn't matter now I thought as the door creaked open to the doctor and that pointy little friend of his. _I am so screwed._

"Its okay sweetheart, this will help you sleep." He said, his voice honey and his eyes daggers.

_Which is a really funny comment coming from a man who just drugged me_, I thought as he pulled the needle from my numb skin.

"Okay." I breathed, just waiting for this to be over, just waiting to be back in my tiny room with padded walls and little window, to think.

"Just breath a minute, you'll be safe here." He muttered nervously. Lies.

And with that I fell into the dark embrace of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Marisold pov

**Uncertain death **

**By bellacitron**

**What boys do on their own? Like we want to know. **

Marisold pov

"Ah, come on Celia, don't be such a meenie-pou," I said shaking her arm playfully under the hot summer sun, "loosen up. You're like Jane Eyre. Too much hermit, not enough woman."

Celia was such a drag; she didn't know how to have any fun.

"What does _pou_ mean?" she asked wanly, in a kind of mumble that she adopted very recently. I had always thought it was something to do with super-duper-quarterback-hunk-man Guy Stevens saying he _hated _when girls thought they were better than him. She must have interpreted it as _I like my girls weak and flavorless._

"Its spelled p-o-u and I have no idea what it means." I announced proudly at my new Marisold-speak word.

"Only _you_ would say that," she said tetchily.

"You know, that's probably why I said it. It would be for the best if you didn't act like such a hag." I say so coolly that she doesn't even notice the insult in my retort.

"How far away is you're house any way? It's getting hot. You have a pool right?" she whimpered impatiently.

"We did last time I checked," I said pulling out my stupid old phone and dialing fast "but we'll never get there at this rate."

"Fizzy, you have the car today right?" I said casually pushing the phone tight against my ear.

"Yes highness and they call me Brie," she practically yelled over the rambunctious tumult of noise emanating from her mothers 'day care' center. More like day mare. It kind of makes you not want to have kids. I don't like the thought of taking care of a mob of demons disguised as precious little angels. What a laughable concept.

"Well bestest buddy, do you think you could pick us up? Celia and I are down on Main Street, heading to my place to go swimming. Are you in Fizzy my girl?" I declared.

"Yes maestro Zen, I Am, and its Brie." she proclaimed in mock seriousness.

"Hurry up slave," I said before I hung up.

"So what now?" Asked Celia in that droopy puppy dog tone that would break you're heart if you didn't know that it was a load of bull.

"Now dearest Celia, we buy drinks." I said, turning on my heal and walked into the corner store.

"Hey wait for me, dam it!" she said as she tried to match my swift pace.

"You know cheeky, you have a lot to learn," I sad grabbing her arm and steering her toward the refrigerated section.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We pulled to a creaky stop, the ancient motor giving a loud pop as we hopped out of the only working door in the car, the sun shining directly overhead.

"Fizzy you need to get that fixed." I say as my favorite jeans snagged and ripped against a wayward metal cable.

"Will do." She said sarcastically even though we both know she had no intention of actually fixing the thing.

We walked into the empty house and dumped our bags in the tiny mudroom and headed for my vaguely overgrown backyard. I love going swimming at my place; the scenery and my imagination turn it to a humid Central American jungle full of chirping birds and howling monkeys. Over the years it became my favorite place to be because anywhere other than this tiny Podunk town is a heady prospect.

Erik, my shaggy haired, money wise brother had other ideas though.

"Erik!" I called over the loud music screeching from the hidden speakers and surveying the scene. _Jeez_, I thought to myself_, what is this?_ Erik and six friends sat around in their shorts drinking the beer dad kept in a refrigerated cabinet. Our parents have a very European view on the topic of alcohol, something like _if you let them have a beer or two at home than the less they'll want to go get drunk at some party and die in an accident_. But that wasn't my problem; _they were taking up my pool_. _What are we going to do now?_ I thought glumly.

"Hey little sis," he said cool as coke, blowing cigarette smoke at me, "what's up?" he asked, bored.

"Nothing," I said casually, "Where's mom and dad?"

"Oh, they went to Madrid again. They left shopping money for you." He said nonchalantly, with his jaw muscle twitching on the bone and hard eyes.

"Good, we need more pop tarts." I said evenly, telling him lightly with my eyes to be calm, something I've been able to do since I was a little girl, and he listened.

"Are you guys go-" he asked only to be cut off by one of his relatively good-looking friends, Carney.

"Hey _ladies_, you want to stay and hang out for a while?" said Carney, his _meaning_ clear as the water he was swimming in.

What an idiot. Who invites somebody to her own house? A drunk idiot I guess. _Way to go Erik_.

There was a titter from my friends and it was Celia who ended up expressing the 'group' opinion.

"Heck yeah! Lets all go swimming together! Brea? Mari?" she said excitedly, hoping for fun she didn't think she would have with me.

It was a mistake to bring her, it wont happen again.

"Nah, Sorry Celia, ask Andrew or Carney to take you home." She herd the finality in my tone, she got it," Catch you later." I said in farewell.

"Sorry Celia, have fun." Fizz obviously chose her side.

"Bye," she said faintly.

We walked away listening to their giggles.


End file.
